Her Soldier
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: A random Jason Todd/Red HoodxOC oneshot, inspired by the animated movie also. Small summary: He promised he'd always come back to them, to always come back to her. And one way or another, he always did...


Well, I guess I'll write more Jason ToddxOC now; I finally found the movie section for Under The Red Hood and decided to go ahead and write for it and so...I felt like writing more for him. I don't know why, I love Jason Todd; I love Tim, Richard, and Damian Wayne too but something about Jason is just...alluring. Anyway, this is another one shot for him and my OC Aster but has NO connection to my previous one shot (now a story). I was just in the mood to write another romance story for them (heavier on the romance this time than the last one) so, here it is...Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...A video of Jason Todd with the song 'Angel with a Shotgun' inspired some of this fanfiction's creation, the song is so beautiful...Please do not be too harsh with this piece; tips to improve my writing yes, but no harsh comments please...

* * *

**I'm just an anti-hero; I kill yet save, protect yet hunt, fight but not without blood in sight.**

**I'm feared, I'm respected, I'm a shadow with a dark, red stained heart.**

**And yet with her...it's different.**

"Don't be stupid, Jason..." Aster growled, said young man glaring hotly in her direction while he rubbed his burning, heated right cheek; what the hell was that for, striking him straight across the face? What the hell, damn her!

Did she not see being with him was dangerous, that she put herself and her brother Atticus at constant risk by staying at his side? Was she blind to the adversity, or was she just that dumb?

Maybe she couldn't s-see...how much she really meant to him.

But soon her cold, glacier blue eyes softened to calm, relaxing streams; she sighed and tossed gently his helmet/mask down to the couch she was standing by and cupped his face, the eyes hidden by his black-and-white mask holding her transparent, kind gaze.

"I won't leave you, that would be stupid; you can't possibly think you can survive without me, do you? Nah, you're stuck with me forever, idiot! Wether you like it or not, I nor Atticus are leaving you; I had chances to, I blew them. That's it, end of discussion..." Her tone was firm but her facial expression was weary, holding back the true pain his harsh (yet out of the concern in his heart) request had caused her. She gripped the front of his dark brown, leather jacket as if he would disappear if she let go.

Jason's eyes went slightly wide, a weird, tight sensation flooding his stomach and pulling at his heart.

Even if she knew the risks of it, she didn't want to leave him...like deep down, he thought of in fear (silent, secret fear) every day.

**I'm bathed in crimson; she merely wipes it away and smiles.**

**I'm at times controled completely by rage, by anger; she only cups my face and doesn't let go until the feelings fade away.**

Jason flinched as disinfectant came into contact sharply with the large, bleeding gash on his lower stomach. Gentle, pale spidery hands work rolls of bandages, the long light brown material turning a dark red as they wrapped about and kissed the wound to end its bleeding; the girl tending to him, only two or three years younger than the anti-hero, pushed back her messy, midnight black hair from her eyes to see better the work site, her brother Atticus watching nervously from the couch of their small, cramped yet still safe enough to call home apartment.

She made not a sound, Jason's exposed eyes (a dark brown in the dim lighting) watching her face: passive, tranquil and serene. Not anger nor alarm to his injury, for she was probably used to him coming back with bruises and scars, that or she was betraying her true emotions with a mask of her own, an emotional mask.

Jason sighed, he breaking the silence finally; Atticus looked at him with relieved eyes, glad he was okay.

After all, Jason (in his Red Hood persona) got hurt because of him; some strangers on the street wanted to mug the poor, eight-year old child and would have if the anti-hero cleaning Gotham City's criminal scum didn't arrive in the nick of time.

That will teach him to walk home alone from the park than to wait for his sister to come get him. Unlike Atticus, Aster knew how to fight and kill somebody if they went out of line with her or her baby brother.

"You okay, Ace? They didn't get a chance to hurt ya, did they?" He asked, Atticus smiling slightly at the nickname; now that they have been with Jason for a while now, he called him that like his big sister did.

"No Jason, you beat them to a pulp before they could lay a finger on me! Thanks Jay, I would have been dead meat!" The little boy said, black hair, blue eyes and pale skin like his sister but with dimples when he smiled and a unique shine to his face. Aster was more serious, and speaking of serious, why was she so quiet?

"And you, not happy I saved your brother or something?" Jason mused to her, nudging her shoulder; her hands did not go unsteady at the push, she cutting the guaze and securing it down with medical tape. She rose from the floor and walked over to her brother; she smiled and kissed his hair, eyes soon on Jason struggling to his feet from the couch.

"Aster?"

"Just be happy I haven't kicked your ass, Jason. You scare me like that again, I won't have a second thought before beating the crap out of you. And you know I can; maybe not land you in bed for six months, but at least for three you'll feel nothing anywhere." Aster responded, face still passive.

Her eyes, however, could not lie to him.

She had been scared; the wound must have been deeper than he first believed, close to tearing a hole in his stomach or maybe even worse...

The other black-haired young adult limped (a fall had left him with a sprained ankle; she had put ice on it and everything, but he wasn't one to sit around. He was all for action.) over to the small, slightly shorter girl and touched her face with his right hand, seeing tears build in her eyes.

The light was brighter now, his eyes revealed to be a beautiful, deadly yet alluring midnight green.

"Were you scared, Aster? Were you scared, Angel...?" Aster gasped at this; that was her middle name sure, but she rarely mentioned ot to the point that even she forgot it herself. Atticus didn't use it because he knew his sister didn't like it, but the way Jason said it...

It sounded like, it wasn't a name but a title: Jason Todd's Dark Angel, that was her.

Aster bit her lower lip as the tears worked down her cheeks, Jason's other hand soon cupping her face to wipe her tears away with the ends of his gloved thumbs.

"Y-You scared me, Atticus scared me; for a few minutes, I thought I was going to lose everything. L-Like my dad swore I would one day, lose everything I care about..."

**I hold darkness in my heart; she shines light that makes the hole in my chest heal.**

**I sometimes...want to fall apart, to scream or even cry to get the pain all out; she doesn't hold me back, in fact...she shares my inner agony.**

"Joker will pay; I swear to God he will, for every damn thing he's done! I'll make him pay, just like he made me pay as Robin! If Bruce won't do anything, I'll just fish out the clown myself then blow his freaking brains out!" Jason growled to himself, on the roof of the apartment he shared with Aster and Atticus; he had his mask on and was working out his next step to the Joker in his head, all a map in the mental process of his mind.

"Sometimes I don't want you to go after Joker..."

"Why! Why not, hell answer me, Aster!" The masked anti-hero snarled at her, she sitting beside him with her legs crossed, eyes closed peacefully until she opened them to meet his face.

A glare on, eyes narrowed to slits; Jason felt some of his anger web away, because he could see that he misunderstood her statement.

"Because he killed you once, you were brought back; who says it can't happen again? No matter how clever someone can be, sometimes...fate can go against them. It went against my mother, who did what she could to survive; it nearly went against me and Atticus, that night dad's right-hand man Kane and his goons went after us. I've come so close to losing what gives me the want to live so many times, going through it again only with you...it would tear me apart, which is why I fear Joker, maybe even more than I fear my dad." She admitted, tears glistening in her eyes.

She jumped when Jason threw his mask to the ground, she looking from the fallen mask to his face, domino mask gone as well to expose midnight green eyes.

Midnight green eyes that were hard like emeralds, but were rimmed with light wet.

"J-Jason?" He soon held her in an embrace, her hands pressed to his toned chest while he breathed in the sweet, natural scent of her messy hair.

"Jason, w-what's wrong?"

"Aster, I made a promise to someone."

"To yourself, about having Joker's head?"

"That is what I want, but it's not a promise I made to myself; the promise I made was for you, for you and Atticus." The girl looked shocked, pleasantly shocked though, at his words. Her eyes went wider to the size of dinner plates when their lips met, soft and gentle, in a kiss; he didn't kiss her often, only when they were truely alone, but that was because he wanted her to have him as this Jason to herself only. Atticus, maybe one day will see him like this, but for now she was the only person he wanted to see him cry (if only a little) and feel how much he truely cared for her through his lips.

"The promise, was to always come back to Atticus, to always come back to you; Aster...you mean a lot to me, even if I don't show it much. I would do...anything for you, because...I love you, Aster. Joker is my top target right now, but I also do it for you. Your dad once did business with the Joker, Joker turned on him and blew up one of the houses he owned here in Gotham. I found out that you were just a kid when that happened, you were in that explosion; you and your mom barely got out, Joker nearly killed you and Atticus...! That's another reason why I want to end him once and for all, because he nearly killed you! He's caused a lot of pain, hurt so many innocent people, he'll pay for everything but he'll pay high for hurting you! For trying to hurt you, I'll make sure that when I have him in my hands, he'll feel the same pain he caused you, Atticus, and your mother! He and your dad, once Joker's out I'll teach your dad a lesson or two! I promise Aster, because you're everything to me!" Jason exclaimed, lips off Aster's but hovering close enough so that as he took in a much needed breath of air, their mouths molded for split seconds.

Aster rested her hands, once extracting them from Jason's torso, to his shoulders; her eyes, tears left them but he could read the emotion, the love reflected in her gaze for him.

She loved him back; this was first time he admitted to it, and the first time she has ever heard him say it.

"B-But Jason, that was years ago..."

"I don't care; you're mine and Joker tried to mess with that. We didn't know each other then, but we do now and he's going to pay, I promise Angel..." He replied, sealing his lips over hers once more; she said nothing else, but as she felt him hold her close, breathe her in and feel her in body, mind, soul, heart...she knew he would keep his promise.

And that tonight, he would not leave at his regular hour.

**She never leaves me...**

"JASON!" Aster screamed as she patrolled the rubble; the aftermath of the explosion, of the bombs he planted to kill Joker with after the crowbar beating (the same way the deranged clown did to him five years ago) had went off, Batman caught in the undertow with Jason and Joker. Batman emerged a little bruised but otherwise okay, he taking the still alive Joker back to Arkham Asylum.

But there was no sign of Jason alive, or his body.

No, no, no! NO! She can't think like that, he had to be alive!

B-Because he promised her, he promised he'd always come back to her!

"JASON!"

"JAY!" Atticus and her hollared over and over as they pushed and pushed away wood, glass, and other debris but nothing; nothing of the knife Jason carried with him, nothing of his leather jacket or Red Hood mask.

N-Nothing...!

"DAMN IT, WHERE ARE YOU! Y-YOU PROMISED, DAMN IT YOU PROMISED YOU'D ALWAYS COME BACK TO ME! JASON, DON'T LEAVE ME AND ATTICUS ALONE, PLEASE I DON'T WANT US TO BE ALONE AGAIN! PLEASE, GOD PLEASE BRING HIM BACK TO ME, PLEASE!" Aster fell to her knees and slammed her fists to the cold, dusty floor, shoulders shaking as tears poured freely from her cold, glacier blue eyes.

Atticus sobbed along with her as he cuddled to her shaking form and hugged her by the waist, his child face baring adult lines of pain, exhaustion, and confusion.

"J-Jay..."

"Really now, I'm gone for only two minutes you two cry like crazy? I'm still alive, right?" The two gasped and turned to look over their shoulders.

Jason, bloody in some places and badly bruised in others but otherwise still breathing, stood a few feet away; he looked dead on his feet but held a smirk; not a taunting or mocking smirk, a fond smirk, a warm smirk.

His Angel's smirk, for only she (and now Atticus) got to see that smirk.

"J-JASON!" She exclaimed, soon laughing pure bliss through her tears, Aster rising from the floor, Atticus following suit, to soon run into his open arms; he winced a little from the ache assaulting his whole body and felt bad for getting blood on her and her brother but held his smirk in place, closing his exposed midnight green eyes in content as he breathed in her warm, sweet scent.

"I-I thought, Atticus and I t-thought..." She choked on her words, his response only to hug them both tighter.

"I promised you something, didn't I? Heaven or Hell can wait for me, because wherever I go...I won't let them take me without you two there. You and Atticus...are my family now, and you're all I have. I love you, both of you..."

"I l-love you too, Jason." Aster said; Atticus smiled through his own tears and hugged the anti-hero above the knees, as high as he could reach, and snuggled into the man's leather jacket-clad form, feeling safe and at ease.

Aster pressed her lips to Jason's softly, but also with need, with a desire to take in that...God wasn't going to take another loved one away from her; no, he didn't take her mother away, just brought her to a real home. God...was letting Aster stay with Jason, which was all she wanted.

And what Jason wanted most of all, too.

**And that's why, I'll always come back to her...**


End file.
